DM-24 Violence Heaven
Did you mean Violence Heaven (Card)? Full Name: DM-24: Violence Heaven - God Apex Saga This set is the 24th set in Duelmasters, as well as being the first set to have a holographic card for every rarity of card as part of the 5th Year Anniversary. This set introduces the God Link mechanic as well as cards of 3-Civilizations. Contents *S1/110 Urufeis, Dragon Spirit *S2/110 Rasti the Rainbow *S3/110 Cursed Treasure Vacuum *S4/110 Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *S5/110 Beautiful Fairy Minmei *S6/110 Armored Wicked-Saint Gil Douglas *S7/110 Mobile Spirit - Mugen Ingmar *S8/110 Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider *S9/110 Armored Ice Claw Mephist *S10/110 Invincible Devil Caspain *1/110 God Apollonia Pegasus *2/110 Depth Noble *3/110 Dragon Ultimate God Geki *4/110 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu *5/110 God Earth Leopard *6/110 Sea King Dragon Saint Last Avatar *7/110 Soul Meteor Balfart *8/110 Demonic Meteor Amon Bels *9/110 Armored Red Destructor Grain Barmusary *10/110 Mystical Meteor Mister Aesop *11/110 Spirit of Colorful Sky Foltein *12/110 Evil Declarer Lagias *13/110 Golden Steel God Ganastora *14/110 Shivil Bind *15/110 Chute King Garasarama *16/110 Evil Ways God Kiki *17/110 Fall Crawler *18/110 Senju Splash *19/110 Magical Evil Beast Baramuganar *20/110 Statue Man *21/110 Foreign Ways God Kaikai *22/110 Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias *23/110 Buracable Dragon *24/110 Godless Soldier Toshinder *25/110 Shrine Chief of Dye Wind Kars *26/110 Universe Blast *27/110 Rainbow Giant *28/110 Master Arms *29/110 Bombard Satsmgowas *30/110 Crest of Mother *31/110 Steel Meteor Pengkaiser *32/110 Demonic Spirit Rider Gem *33/110 Armored Battle Glory Rigudo *34/110 Matchless Dragon Saint Geo Mastercha *35/110 Gulan Berze, Sea King of Divine Destruction *36/110 Armored Coldsteel Agart *37/110 Strong Fungal Spirit Tree Rain Barrel *38/110 Battle Meteor Night Screamer *39/110 Blade of Enchantment and Pulse *40/110 Matchless Dragonic Machine Zorbalard *41/110 Golden Spirit Crosham *42/110 Spirit Patrol Soldias *43/110 Guardian of Dyed Sky Erus Erikgion *44/110 Spirit Patrol Rajasta *45/110 Navy Negotiator *46/110 Sealed Devil Octonarics *47/110 Paint Frappe *48/110 Sheathpin Crawler *49/110 Sealed Devil Deathgator *50/110 Black Dyed Princess Zenobia *51/110 Vise Flame Dragoon *52/110 Flame Prison Smash *53/110 Dark Wind's Sniper Mimizuk *54/110 Fury Divine Soldier Jet Leos *55/110 Military Elephant of Thousand Blades Kiritorawonga *56/110 Skilled of Four Winds Jarmul *57/110 Triple Hammer Tribe *58/110 Military Elephant of Thousand Curse Kirimenoail *59/110 Phantom-Dyed Fairy Lilian *60/110 Spirit Rider Asran *61/110 War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar *62/110 Strong Fungal Spirit Rider Weil *63/110 Armored Bright Tooth Gectus *64/110 Mystical Beast Sage Erifaust *65/110 Armored Green Curse Tabomas *66/110 Odd-Face Ace Machine Born Killer *67/110 Armored Red Destructor Cornba *68/110 Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon *69/110 Armored Tree Fire Argos *70/110 Battle Dragonic Fairy Dilnia *71/110 Guardian of Colorful Wind Oguri Holycues *72/110 Evil Declarer Zerbia *73/110 Guardian of Red Lotus La Baru Platoon *74/110 Spirit Rider Saint Kultos *75/110 Colorful Big Battle Machine Max Geyser *76/110 Secret Machiner Mamocannon *77/110 Pirate Mecha Skull Hook *78/110 Solar Drive *79/110 Fage Freeze *80/110 Assault Ace Machine Sragnas *81/110 Molsku Pirates *82/110 Royal Adonis *83/110 Deep Lump Machiner Ganistar *84/110 Wandering Sphere *85/110 Spiral Drive *86/110 Lost Watergate *87/110 Burial Doll Shamamba *88/110 Steel Wrist Treausre Zandaba *89/110 Sealed Magic Treasure Abaramba *90/110 Poisoned Treasure Greenman *91/110 Deep Lump Flame Spirit Romunas *92/110 Dead Rhythm Earl Elreus *93/110 Dark Flame Drive *94/110 Skull Chainsaw *95/110 Battle Dragon Vein Magma Hammer *96/110 Super Gunner Volgan *97/110 Flame Spirit Beetle Jangaljan *98/110 Muramasa of Consent *99/110 Ralbin of Pop Mountain *100/110 Omega Sweeper *101/110 Roulette Beam *102/110 Mech Drive *103/110 Spirit Tree Mystical Beast Karaful *104/110 Pulse Totem *105/110 Crackling Cricketon *106/110 Sacred Fire Fairy Palku *107/110 Secret Spirit Battle Metal Bug *108/110 Baby Birth *109/110 Gardening Drive *110/110 Reincarnation of Spirit Category:OCG Only Category:OCG